The goal of this program project is to establish a NCCIH Center of Excellence is to investigate neuroinflammatory mechanisms underlying multiple complementary and integrative health (CIH) approaches, including electroacupuncture and natural product docosahexaenoic acids. The overarching hypothesis for the entire P01 is that different CIH approaches may modify distinct inflammatory and neuroinflammatory profiles to achieve their therapeutic potentials in pain management. This hypothesis will be tested in 4 projects using four animal models relevant to different types of clinical pain conditions, in combination with sex and stress. In response to rising opioid crisis in the US, this PPG will conduct cutting-edge basic science research and pave the road for future clinical trial at the center for rapid translation of the identified complementary approaches that can effectively modulate neuroinflammation.